


Crocodile Tears

by asael



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-06
Updated: 2009-11-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3891082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asael/pseuds/asael





	Crocodile Tears

Another body fell to the floor. Mukuro stepped over it, careful to keep his expensive boots away from the blood - he'd have done this from afar if he could have, but unfortunately that wasn't always an option.

"Kyoya, where did you go?" he called out, not really expecting an answer. The Cloud Guardian wasn't the best at joint missions, particularly when he was partnered with Mukuro. They'd run into each other again anyway once everyone else in the building was dead.

And indeed they did. Mukuro was content with mopping up the remnants of the human trafficking ring, leaving Hibari to deal with the leader, and after that it was easy enough to find him. He found Hibari in a fortified room in the center of the compound, wiping something from his eyes.

"Crying over your victims, Kyoya? That's not like you," Mukuro said lightly, eyes scanning the rest of the room to make sure there was nothing he needed to deal with.

Hibari shot him a cutting look. "What do you think I am?" He took a handkerchief from his pocket, wiped his eyes, put it away again. "He had some kind of poison gas defense mechanism. It was in the report Spanner gave us, with contacts to defend against it."

"Oh," Mukuro said, "I forgot about that. Good thing I let you take care of Mr. Personality here." He nudged the body of the group's leader with his foot, avoiding bloody areas once again. He hadn't actually forgotten, but he had thrown the contacts away - he didn't need anything like that to defend himself. "And here I thought I'd finally seen Hibari Kyoya feeling bad about all the destruction he causes."

"I haven't got a bleeding heart like Sawada," Hibari said, removing the contacts carefully now that the gas had dissipated.

"No, of course not," Mukuro said. He watched Hibari with a private little smile. "But they say even crocodiles cry for their prey."

Hibari checked the room again, then gestured to the door. The mission was finished, time to go - the Vongola cleanup team would take care of the rest. "That's not how I heard it."

Slightly surprised, Mukuro glanced at him. Continuing the conversation? Hibari was feeling awfully chatty today. "Is that so?"

"They aren't crying for their prey. They're crying to lure their prey closer," Hibari said, walking out of the compound, stepping over fallen men on the way. "That doesn't sound like me. Or Sawada, for that matter."

"Are you implying something, Kyoya?" Mukuro couldn't help his smile. Though teasing Hibari on missions was one of his favorite games, it was rare for Hibari to tease him _back_. In fact, this was the first time.

As they passed through the gates, Hibari waved the crew from the waiting van inside. Mukuro winked at the leader of the team, enjoying his nervousness - for some reason the mafia foot soldiers had never quite gotten comfortable around Mukuro.

When they reached the car they'd come in, Hibari turned to Mukuro. "No. And anyway, crocodiles don't actually cry at all. It's a myth."

Mukuro shook his head, still smiling. "You just love to ruin the poetry of these things, don't you?" He leaned against the side of the car rather than getting in, eyes on Hibari.

Hibari opened the driver's side door but didn't get in. "You should watch more National Geographic instead of learning animal facts from ridiculous urban legends."

After that, Mukuro just couldn't hold back his laughter, genuine for at least those few moments. "Oh... you always entertain me, Kyoya." He caught his breath and smiled across at Hibari again, letting the tension of everything they'd just done drift away. "Well, shall we go have some after-mission drinks?"

"No," Hibari said, frowning.

"But Kyoya..." Mukuro bit his lip and sniffled theatrically. He thought he might be able to manage a tear or two if he really tried.

He caught Hibari's eyes and, for once, saw him smile just the tiniest bit before he spoke. "Fine. But you're paying."


End file.
